five_nights_at_freddys_sister_locationfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy = Bon-Bon, diga olá para nossos amigos! - Funtime Freddy, Noite 2, Breaker Room (Traduzido) Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends! - Funtime Freddy, Noite 2, Breaker Room Funtime Freddy 'é o principal protagonista de Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. Ele é a versão "Funtime" de Freddy Fazbear e dublado por Kellen Goff. Aparência O design de Funtime Freddy é muito similar ao de Freddy do segundo jogo com um terno de metal, olhos azuis, sobrancelhas mais finas e um chapéu e uma gravata preta. Ele é um Animatronic Urso branco/rosa, muito diferente de suas outras versões. A Cor rosa é caracterizada em sua barriga, ombros, cotovelos, joelhos, calcanhares, bochechas, orelhas, fucinho e no contorno dos seus olhos. Na sua mão esquerda, ele segura um microfone rosa, em sua mão esquerda, ele usa um fantoche de Bonnie, esse fantoche se chama "Bon-bon". Assim como o Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy usa um auto-falante entre a gravata e os botões da sua barriga. Diferente dos outros Animatronics do Jogo, entre o capacete e a caveira só esqueleto, há "placas-faciais" metálicas idênticas ao seu rosto real. Comportamento thumb|Funtime Freddy atacando o jogador (Clique para animar) Funtime Freddy irá ficar somente ativo na segunda noite, na Breaker Room. O objetivo da Noite é ligar a energia do estabelecimento enquanto o jogador evita que Freddy chegue até ele. Se o jogador demorar muito, Funtime Freddy vai executar seu Jumpscare, resultando um [[Jumpscares |''Game Over]].'' thumb|left|Funtime Freddy na [[Parts & Service, abrindo seu capacete e suas placas-faciais (Clique para animar). Note que ele abre tão rápido que pode até espantar o jogador, então, cuidado quando abrir o rosto dele da próxima vez.]] Na terceira noite, na Parts & Services, Funtime Freddy vai estar precisando de reparos. O jogador tem que abrir primeiro as placas-faciai, depois a barriga para reiniciar a energia de Funtime Freddy. Então, o jogador precisa clicar no botão de Bonnie, também resultando um ''Game Ove''r. thumb|O Cadáver de Funtime Freddy como visto no lado esquerdo da Scooping Room No Real Ending da quinta noite, peças da armadura de Funtime Freddy (Juntamente com as de Bonnie Puppet) podem ser vistas na Scooping Room juntamente com algumas outras partes das armaduras dos outros Animatronics. Noite personalizada _ Funtime Freddy se esconderá no armário ocidental ou oriental, em seguida mandará o Bonnie Puppet para atacar do mesmo lado. Quando ele mandar o Bonnie Puppet para atacar, feche a porta. Se ele anunciar uma surpresa, feche a porta oposta. - Descrição da Noite personalizada (traduzido) Os modos onde Funtime Freddy aparece são: * Golden Freddy * Top Shelf * Cupcake Chalenge * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. Curiosidades * De acordo com o Blueprint, Funtime Freddy tem 6'0 metros e 350 lbs, ou seja, 1,95 m e 105 kg ** Isso se deve ao fato de Bonnie Puppet estar na mão esquerda de Funtime Freddy, se ele não tivesse, provavelmente ele ia ter 1,93 kg e 103 kg. ** Funtime Freddy também é o único homólogo de Freddy Fazbear em que segura o microfone na mão direita ao invés de segurar na mão esquerda, novamente, isso se deve ao fato de Bonnie Puppet estar na sua mão esquerda. * Funtime Freddy é o único o único homólogo de Freddy a ter o microfone de outra cor. * Se puder traduzir o nome "Circus Baby's Entertaniment and Rental", ficaria "Enterteinamento e aluguel de Circus Baby", isso levou com que aparentemente 90% das pessoas acreditassem que o personagem principal do jogo é Baby, entretanto, isso provavelmente é desmentido pelo motivo do personagem no Símbolo do jogo não ser Baby, e sim o Funtime Freddy, ou seja, provavelmente o personagem principal é Freddy. * De acordo com as imagens de seu "Making of", Funtime Freddy tinha uma cor mais rosada, e tinha quatro botões, ao invés de ter apenas dois, provavelmente isso é um erro de Scott. ** Ele também não tinha o Bonnie Puppet na mão esquerda. * Funtime Freddy foi o primeiro personagem da Franquia a receber um fantoche na sua mão. ** Além disso, ele é semelhante ao Rolfe DeWolfe da Showbiz Pizza, já ambos usam um fantoche na mão esquerda. * Na tela do menu principal, uma das posições de Funtime Freddy é surpreendentemente semelhante ao de Freddy do menu do primeiro jogo, já que ambos abrem a boca e desviam o olhar para o canto da tela. * Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (Apenas no closet), Funtime Foxy e todos os Phantom Animatronics são os únicos Animatronics a terem um Jumpscare que não mata o jogador ** No caso de Funtime Freddy, seu "Jumpscare" é na Parts & Services. *** Mas além de não matar o jogador, provavelmente pode assustá-lo. * Funtime Freddy e Minireena são os únicos personagens canônicos a não terem Jumpscare na Noite personalizada. ** Funtime Freddy também é um dos três personagens a não entrarem dentro do Office da Noite personalizada, os outros dois são Minireena e Electrobab. * Funtime Freddy é um dos oito se homólogos de Freddy Fazbear a não terem um pôster ou um banner que, se clicar em seu fucinho, reproduza um som. ** Os demais uns são Golden Freddy e Freddy (ambos do segundo jogo), Phantom Golden Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare e Nightmare Golden Freddy * Funtime Freddy, Bidybab e Funtime Foxy são os únicos Animatronics que abrem totalmente seus capacetes durante seus Jumpscares. ** No caso, isso ocoree na terceira noite quando sua caveira do esqueleto é exposta na Parts & Services. * Não se sabe como que Funtime Freddy consegue abrir sua barriga apesar de notavelmente não ter nenhum pistão ** Isto só pode ser notavelmente visto quando ele está na Parts and Services. Provavelmente isso é um erro aparente de Scott * Em raras ocasiões, o jogador pode encontrar um esqueleto similar ao de Funtime Freddy no Funtime Auditorium Erros * Quando Funtime Freddy está no menu principal, parte de sua mão direita é "cortada" * No Jumpscare de Funtime Freddy, duas partes de seu capacete atravessam as orelhas. ** Na Parts & Services, esse erro foi modificado ** A mesma coisa que acontece com o de Funtime Foxy da terceira noite, só que é mais notável. * Quando Funtime Freddy está na Parts and Services com o capacete aberto, a parte de baixo do capacete atravessa a gravata ** Além disso, quando ele está com o peitorap aberto, o peitoral atravessa o braço esquerdo. |-| Bonnie Puppet = 'Bonnie Puppet '''(Conhecido como '''Bonnie Hand Puppet '''pelo HandUnit e '''Bon-bon pelo Funtime Freddy, ou simplesmente se chamado de Bon) é o deuteragonista de Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. Ele é dublado por Becky Shrimpton. Aparência Seu físico design é semelhante ao de Bonnie do primeiro jogo e sua cor é semelhante a de Toy Bonnie do segundo jogo, tendo também bochechas vermelhas. É colorido com azul-marinho e azul-turquesa na barriga, nas orelhas e na palma das mãos. Assim como seu homólogo original, ele também usa uma gravata-borboleta vermelha. Sua aparência em geral é incrivelmente semelhante à aparência de Adventure Bonnie do quinto jogo (FNAF World) Comportamento Assim como Funtime Freddy, Bonnie Puppet aparece na segunda noite, mas ao contrário de Funtime Freddy, ele não atacará o jogador. Muito pelo contrário, o jogador deve usar a voz dele para "acalmar" Funtime Freddy e evitar seu Jumpscare. Na terceira noite, após abrir a barriga de Funtime Freddy e retirar o botão, o jogador deve clicar no botão de Bonnie Puppet. Porém, nesse momento ele vai se soltar do braço de Funtime Freddy e se esconderá atrás dele. O jogador deve esperar ele se revelar e clicar rapidamente em seu botão, para sair da Parts & Service. Se o jogador demorar muito para clicar no seu botão, ele irá executar seu Jumpscare, resultando um Game Over. Noite personalizada thumb|Bonnie Puppet atacando o jogador (Clique para animar) Bonnie Puppet não aparece no menu principal da Noite personalizada com nível de inteligência artificial, mas Funtime Freddy usa-o para atacar o jogador, ou seja, a inteligência artificial de Funtime Freddy vale para a de Bonnie Puppet. Seu Jumpscare na sexta noite é idêntico ao da Parts & Services, a única diferença é que é no Jumpscare da sexta noite, seu corpo é inteiramente mostrado. Curiosidades * O apelido "Bon-bon" de Bonnie Puppet provavelmente pode ser uma referência ao apelido que os fãs davam ao Toy Bonnie do segundo jogo. * Bonnie Puppet Possui uma voz feminina. Talvez ele represente uma voz aguda, como se ele fosse uma criança * Bonnie Puppet é um dos quatro personagens em que não abrem seus capacetes durante seus Jumpscares. ** Os outros três são Minireena, os dois Jumpscares de Ennard da sexta noite e Bonnet * Bonnie Puppet é Dublado por Becky Shrimpton * Apesar de Bonnie Puppet não ter pernas, ele consegue sair de seu esconderijo atrás de Funtime Freddy. ** A menos que ele possa usar seus braços para se esgueirar e sair do esconderijo *** Pode haver uma pequena possibilidade dele fazer isso, já que em um dos teasers da sexta noite, mostra Bonnie Puppet se rastejando dentro de um túnel junto com um Bidybab atrás dele. ** Ele também pode estranhamente saltar em cima do jogador e dar ele um Jumpscare apesar dele não ter pernas para saltar. *** Talvez possa ser porque ele se rastejar ou até mesmo saltar usando apenas os braços * A posição de Bonnie Puppet quase nunca muda no jogo inteiro. ** As únicas vezes que a posição dele muda é quando ele está escondido atrás de Funtime Freddy, no Jumpscare e no Trailer. * Estranhamente, no teaser da sexta noite, mostrava Bonnie Puppet dentro de um túnel, enquanto no jogo, ele nunca apareceu. * Bonnie Puppet atacando no lugar de Funtime Freddy é semelhante ao Cupcake do quarto jogo, que no The Bethrom, ele ataca no lugar de Nightmare Chica. * Se olhar bem no Jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet, seus olhos parecem diminuir/se deslocarem para trás, não se sabe se isso é um erro; o motivo disso é desconhecido. Erros * Se olhar atentamente, quando Bonnie Puppet está escondido atrás de Funtime Freddy, sua pata esquerda atravessa a barriga. * Quando Bonnie Puppet está na Scooping Room, sua orelha atravessa o chão da sala. |-| Galeria (Funtime Freddy) = Jogabilidade Menu Screenshot_20170915-145529.jpg|Funtime Freddy no menu principal Screenshot_20170915-145540.jpg|Funtime Freddy no menu principal, com sua boca aberta Screenshot_20170915-145552.jpg|Funtime Freddy no menu principal, com seu capacete aberto (1° versão) Screenshot_20170915-145602.jpg|Funtime Freddy no menu principal, com seu capacete aberto (2° versão) latest-24.gif|Funtime Freddy no menu principal (Clique para animar) Breaker Room Screenshot 20170916-161602.jpg|Funtime Freddy como visto na Breaker Room 20170916_172710.png|Agora ele está se aproximando do jogador 20170916_172730.png|Luzes desligadas 20170916_172745.png|Agora ele está no outro lado da sala 20170916_172758.png|Agora ele está muito perto do jogador Parts and Services latest.png|Funtime Freddy como visto sentado na esteira da Parts & Services latest-16.gif|Funtime Freddy como visto sentado na esteira da Parts & Services, abrindo seu peitoral latest-5.png|Funtime Freddy como visto sentado na esteira da Parts & Services, sem o seu fantoche latest-25.gif|Suposta célula, o jogador deve removê-la do Funtime Freddy Box Arts Community-header-background|Funtime Freddyou no logo da Steam Mais imagens a serem adicionadas... |-| Galeria (Bonnie Puppet) = Imagens a serem adicionadas... Categoria:Animatronics Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location